theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Griselda Blackwood
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | Blonde |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Student Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | Poppy Gaye (1998 TV Series) |} Griselda Blackwood is a witch and a student at Cackle’s Academy, she is best friends with Fenella Feverfew, and is a year above Mildred. Story Books Griselda Blackwood makes her first (and only) appearance in the third book of the series where she is kidnapped by Mildred Hubble so Mildred can take her place at the Halloween celebrations. In the 1998 TV Series, Mildred kidnaps not Griselda but Ethel's friend Drusilla Paddock. 1998 TV Series Fenella and Griselda welcome the new students each year with the traditional ‘Walker’s Gate’ chant. For Halloween in their second year, they come up with their own chant and dance, which they’re not allowed to perform in front of the Grand Wizard, but they do get to perform it at assembly.A Mean Halloween, Double, Double, Toil and Trouble In their Third year, Fenella and Griselda help Sybil Hallow rescue Mildred’s bats in an attempt to impress her.The Inspector Calls When Algernon Rowan-Webb declares ‘Upside Down Day’, Fenella and Griselda are assigned to teach a potions class full of teachers, during which they throw slime at Miss Hardbroom.Animal Magic When Amanda Honeydew visits Cackle’s, Fenella and Griselda, along with Sybil and Clarice, perform one of the Spell Girls' songs.The Millennium Bug In their Fourth year, Fenella and Griselda have to research the famous battle of Lucy Fairweather and Harriet Hogweed for their history project, which led to Ruby creating a time machine and accidentally bringing the two Dark Age witches forward in time, who resumed their historic battle in the Academy. It was left up to Mildred and Miss Hardbroom to save the school.Which Witch Is Which? Fenella and Griselda also performed in the Christmas pantomime, Cinderella, dancing around Drusilla (who was playing the prince) and singing a song about how the prince is groovy like a movie. When Mildred’s class are away at Camelot College, Fenella and Griselda unknwoingly help Professor von Raffenburg to create the bell of the lost chord, not realising that he intends to use it to rob the school. Fortunatly, Sybil and Clarice find what’s going on, and stop him just in time.The Lost Chord Fenella and Griselda have said that “Once we´re through with uni, we´ll run our own academy for young witches - and no boys will be allowed in either.” Fenella and Griselda show Mildred and her friends the secret room under the library which later becomes the 'Dangerous Old Book Society' club. Fenella turned Baz and Gaz into statues when they insulted her and Griselda in the episode Animal Magic. Despite being only one year above Mildred and her friends, Fenella and Griselda appear to know all the history and secrets of the Academy, including secret rooms, the darkest books in the library and even the location of Miss Cackle's secret safe. They also created DOBS, the Dangerous Old Books Society, in their fourth year. Personality and Traits Due to their being a year older than Mildred and her friends, Fenella and Griselda are naturally more learned and sophisticated than the younger students. Their intense fascination with forbidden spells and potions had led them to remove forbidden books from the secret parts of the library, and hide them in Fenella's room. Apparently, it was common knowledge that they know their magic well, and Sybil and Clarice also once observed that they were genuine "spell-collectors". In their fourth year, they establish DOBS, The Dangerous Old Books Society. Despite the age difference, Fenella and Griselda are friendly and good-natured, and are always willing to share their extensive knowledge of spells and potions with Mildred and their other juniors. Between the two of them, they also keep all the younger students updated on the latest news of the school, and take on a "Dear Abby" role in solving their personal problems. Hence, when catastrophe ensues, Fenella and Griselda mostly manage to keep cool and come up with some magic for the rescue. Relationships Fenella Feverfew Griselda (often known as "Gris") is Fenella's best friend, and never seen without her. Mildred's Group Griselda and Fenella met Mildred on her first day, when they showed her to her room. In time, they became intimate friends with Mildred and her group, and often helped them out with magic. Sybil and Clarice Griselda and Fenella later became good friends with Sybil and Clarice, and would assist them with magic, especially when Mildred and her classmates were away. Cackle's Staff Griselda and Fenella often helped the teachers in the staff-room, and therefore knew all the news and goings-on, which they would inform the others of. As seen in ''The Uninvited'', due to their assistance in the staff-room, they actually also had access to dangerous magical knowledge that Miss Cackle had carefully concealed. However, despite their brilliance and their remarkable knowledge of magic, Miss Hardbroom did not approve of them, for she viewed their regular assistance towards Mildred's group as a bad influence, and even once commented that they were "too clever" for their own good. Trivia *Griselda Blackwood’s name in other languages: French TV: Griselda Bravoure French book: Grisoline de Noirlac German: Griselda Schwarzberg - Griselda Blackmountain Dutch: Griselda Breekhout - Griselda Breakwood Czech: Griselda Černolesá Appearances *A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Witches